Voice-over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks provide subscribers with some advantages over other types of networks, such as Public Switch Telephone Networks (PSTN). For example, unlike a PSTN subscriber, a VoIP subscriber may register their telephone number(s) at different locations and/or have a non-local telephone number(s) in addition to their regular local number(s) with a VoIP connection.
In a PSTN, there are Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN)/Intelligent Network (IN) services (e.g., selective routing, call allocator, alternate destination on busy (ADOB), call gate, etc.) available to a subscriber. Some of the AIN/IN services are geographically oriented services that may be provided to a subscriber based on special numbers that can be dialed. The special number can include N11 codes that provide special services. For example, a subscriber may dial an N11 code, such as, (211) for community services, (311) for non-emergency, governmental services, (411) for directory assistance, (511) for traffic information or police non-emergency services, etc. Alternatively, the special number may correspond to a 10-digit telephone number that provides a special service. For example, (301)-555-PIZZA may be a centralized number for a nationally known pizza delivery company. As telephone service providers (TSPs) transition toward VoIP networks, it would be beneficial to leverage their existing equipment and software investments to provide these same services to VoIP subscribers. However, providing these services to a VoIP subscriber can be problematic. For example, if a VoIP network sends a request for these services to a PSTN, inefficient routing and problems identifying the VoIP subscriber's physical location may occur.